The Savage Creed
by Dante Tigerwolf
Summary: Compainion to Z project. Xmen used. Warning is very misnomered ill named and will contain some offcolor humor. Chapter 1: The Xmen set off to a place they will be recognized very quickly by Marvel fans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; This takes place right before Double Identity, where the Z project Timeline emerges. Thanks y'all (why am I saying 'y'all?') for putting up with my few and far between updates.

_Students and Staff, would everyone please report to my office? _Charles Xavier asked via telepathy. Within a few minutes the entire population of the Charles Xavier Institute for Gift Youngsters had assembled in his inner sanctum, from Jamie to Logan.

"Now that your all here, I'll tell you what this is about. I've recently detected colony of mutants I'm not sure what to make of."

"Why, Professor?" Tabby asked after loudly popping her gum.

Xavier shot her a look and the explosion-making mutant found her mouth numb.

"I don't know what to make of them because every single one lives in Antarctica and not one has an ability that would let them survive there. Suit up. They may be hostile. I want every one on constant guard even before we land."

"Even me, Professor?" Jamie piped up with wide, innocent eyes.

"Even you, Jamie." The professor said kindly. "Your powers are invaluable on this mission."

About Half an hour later, the X-Mansion was empty. The school had loaded up the plane and shipped out. The first hour was fairly uneventful. Then the chaos expected to go with mutant field trips broke out.

"Ray! Roberto! Stop fighting! Jean, HELP ME! Jean?" Scott turned around to find Jean apparently engrossed in Cosmo. Scott turned around rolling his eyes. "WHOA!"

Roberto had just activated his powers and heated the plane 20 degrees. As Jean's magazine started to smolder, she looked up and telepathically zapped the H--- out of the almost constantly warring pair.

"Bobby…"

"Gotcha." The ice mutant spread his arms, lowering the temperature.

Half an hour after that, Xavier called Kurt to the front of the plane.

"Kurt, do you remember the Dreadknoks?"

"Professor, Mystique MARRIED one. I think that that wouldn't slip my mind easily. As much as I'd like it to…"

"I've just found them in Hawaii. Would mind informing the Misfits?"

"Sure professor, why not?"

At the destination 

"The great mind I felt is coming towards our home with its disciples."

"Shall we destroy them?"

"Of course, young one. They shall quail before us."

"They will fear us."

"And they shall never be in their right minds again.'

"**They shall bow before the our creed like all the others. Bar one, and ONLY one."**

**Okay, less than one page, but I want this story shorter than its companion. I hope it goes faster than Z project. This will be less complex, but WAY weirder.**

**Author commentary, i.e. I talk to myself, and pretend I'm talking to whatever people read my stories: **Is Ace going to make an appearance in 'Z project' (a question I ask to everyone who knows what the Z stands for)? Well, not in the story itself. Wildstar MAY be a high ranking, albeit slightly brainwashed, member of Sabertooth's cult. Yes, Sabs will be ruling a cult. (Censored) and Ace may or may not be muhumdairs, or whatever Cassandra was to Charles. Ace, unless mind controlled, will always be the good guy. (Censored) is just odd. He's not evil, just apathetic to morals. Kinda like the person he's based off of in real life. The money hungry little goth…


	2. Chapter 2

"This… is NOT Antarctica." Said Amara slightly dumbfounded.

"Did ve make a wrong turn or zometing?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"Maybe. The GPS says were in Haculazastan, Tokyo." Jean commented.

Haculazastan, Tokyo was a lush, prehistoric world with humongous amounts of vegetation. Giant butterflies flittered in a nearby field. Flowers bloomed by the hundreds and a tropical breeze was blowing off an immense lake.

"Wow." Rouge sighed.

"Eet's almost as beautiful as you, chere." Remy whispered in her ear.

"Remy, it's so peaceful here."

That's when a herd of Lockheed look-a-likes flew through the grove, screaming like banshees.

"Well…" Storm said looking disturbed. "That was slightly more candid than Wanda's last period."

"Hey!" Bobby shouted. "I don't think that that was funny!"

"Oh yeah?" Jamie piped up. "Well, **I** don't think you a D cup, Bobbi Anna!"

Bobby turn slightly more red than the bloody shade of crimson the flowers near him were. Very soon, EVERYONE was turning red from heat or perspiration.

"It's too hot." Moaned Hank.

"I'm so glad I brought a change of clothes." Jean said.

"Hank, how can ya stand there and complain, when I need to cover up like this?" Rouge exclaimed.

"HEY! Your not, like, exactly alone in that right now!" Kitty retorted. In order to keep a catfight from breaking out and attraction unwanted attention, Professor X decided to pull out several stops and place both girls in psionic paralysis. Meanwhile, Jean was causing her own stir.

Her new uniform was much more flattering than the original. Her hands and feet were gloved and booted, the least 'elegant' parts of the outfit. One or two straps were encircling her thighs, each containing a cargo pocket. The body, if it could be called that, looked like a heavily altered one-piece bathing suit. The shoulders had been extended so that they looked like horns. Her hair was held back with a tiara of sorts. In the center of the tiara was an upside down blue irregular pentagram.

"JEAN!" Logan yelled with his claws popped out.

"Logan relax. It's just for missions where it's incredible hot." _And for Scott_ she added, pushing her shields up as high as they would go.

"Well, how did you PAY for it?" Logan persisted as menacingly as he could to a girl.

"Not a penny. I blew all the pool winnings on this baby."

"Alright. But its still not used regularly, got it Red?" _Why couldn't Speedy waited another week for this? I needed that money._ Logan thought, as privately as he could.

"X-Men, split up. Keep in touch."

"Yes Professor. We'll report if we find anything."

_When, Scott, when. I'm afraid that there's more to this savage land than meets the eye… _the Professor thought, slightly rueful.

Meanwhile 

From a safe location, two pairs of eyes watched the mutants. Blue eyes squinted as a tanned hand brushed unruly blond hair away from them. His companion growled noncommittally. The man picked one of the strangers at random. The small male one. He watched they people separate, as if they were searching for something. The son of the tiger and his surrogate father moved on.

**Chapter two, over. Will this story be strangely humorous? You betcha! Have I written three yet? Maybe… **

Anyway, just to all of you who read author's notes, I'm putting this story and Z Project on hold. I'm sorry to all of you who like this, but I'm having major writers block. I'll have one more misfit story, Confessions of a Water Breathing Ninja Girl, and then I'm off Misfit stuff till new years, but I may have written the rest by then. Or maybe not who knows?

**Postscript author commentary:** Z Project: Why use Wake Island, a real place?

Answer; I like weird, obsessive-compulsive plot devices. It had a cool name and was very isolated. So for convenience, I took the place and threw it into the mix. I mean it sounds better than something like (censored, made up name.), which sounds like something from a lame Pokemon episode.


End file.
